


Stroking the Trigger

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: Threesomes in Space [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus is uncomfortably aroused by the Geth Dreadnought.</p><p>Good thing Tali and Shepard are...on hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroking the Trigger

“Tali,” Shepard barks, “what’s the most efficient way to get there?”

“Scans indicate the main gun runs the length of the vessel. As long as we stay in cover, the discharge shouldn’t affect us.”

Garrus hears exactly nine words: the main gun runs the length of the vessel. He had seen the dreadnought on approach--the thing was massive, maybe a klick and a quarter. He takes a deep, steadying breath and thanks the spirits that his palms are incapable of sweating. 

“Tali?” he whispers, “did you say we’re going to be going through the _main gun_?”

“What’s wrong, Garrus,” Tali teases as they take a ladder down to the discharge corridor. “Are you nervous? I told you, it should be fine.”

“N-no.” His pulse is fluttering. “Not nervous.” Ancestors, it’s even more beautiful than he had imagined. And perfectly straight with gorgeous sight-lines; he bets he could put a slug into one of those damn flashlights at the far end from his current vantage

“That’s alright, I’ll protect you.” Tali takes her boyfriend’s hand, then drops it in shock. “Garrus, you’re trembling.” She holsters her pistol and cups his cheek. “Are you feeling okay?” 

Before he can say anything, the cannon reminds them of its presence, another shot coursing down its length like a sheet of lightning. Tali pulls him down behind a bulkhead, next to Shepard. He gasps like he has seen the face of God. “Keep it in your pants, Vakarian,” Shepard teases him; he can only rumble disconsolately in response. “Ohmygod,” she manages between laughs. “This is turning you on.” Tali claps her hands to her faceplate. “Are you getting _hard_ because of this cannon?” Fortunately his heavy armor conceals his erection, but he shifts uncomfortably, unconsciously. 

“He totally is,” Tali laughs. “‘Ooh, Ms. Dreadnought, could I _calibrate_ you?’” she imitates the turian.

“This isn’t funny,” he snaps at his girlfriends.

“Yeah, it is.” Shepard high-fives (high-threes?) Tali as another surge of power screams overhead and Garrus’s breath stutters. “C’mon, let’s get his codpiece off; wouldn’t want you to have a _misfire_ in the middle of a gunfight.” Tali’s omni-tool makes short work of the clasps and seals; his manhood is stretching the black undersuit. 

“The geth could find us at any time,” Garrus protests weakly.

“Yep.” Shepard says, circling his cock with her fingers. “Guess we’d better be quick so we don’t get caught with your pants down.”

“Should I talk dirty to you, Garrus?” Tali asks, her hand joining Shepard’s.”Or should I just recite rifle specifications?” His mandibles quiver with embarrassment, then heat as another pulse of lightning rakes over their heads. “About thirty seconds?” she notes, almost clinically, as they quicken their pace.

“Yup.” Shepard says simply, and swirls her palm, wet with pre-come, over his tip. “Come for us, Garrus,” she whispers, voice smoky. “Me, Tali, and this big, damn gun.” 

Tali gives his balls just a tiny squeeze at the instant the lightning crackles past, and he spends himself, hot and fast, streams of the stuff all over the floor. He half expects a siren to go off and an alarm to announce “Biological matter detected!” 

“Get yourself cleaned up, big guy,” Shepard orders him. “We’ve got incoming.” She unlimbers her Black Widow and lines up for a shot. The barrel is right next to his cheek, and she’s straddling his leg. 

“Shep--” She silences him with a fingertip to his lips, then strokes the trigger. He can hear the satisfying explosion from a headshot. “That’s my girl,” he says helplessly as she rolls away to new cover. 

He’s just wiped himself off and tucked himself back into place when Tali slots his codpiece back onto his suit. Her omni-tool whirs as she fixes the seals. “Careful,” he hisses, not least because he’s seen her do nasty, nasty things with it on the battlefield. 

“Always,” she replies, firing her Arc Pistol with her other hand. Well, he thinks, at least the fancy gun didn’t have much recoil. “You good?”

“Yep,” he mutters. Being aroused by his wickedly deadly girlfriends was an entirely ordinary course of business, as things went. 

He may have shed a tear when the quarians blew the dreadnought up.


End file.
